


Hush

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: BDSM, Future Fic, Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Enterprise, many years later. T'Pol/f. (01/02/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: D/s, mild spanking.   


* * *

"Listen, if you're strapped for credits, I got plenty and we can go somewhere else? Maybe someplace over in Berkeley, if you don't mind the ten minutes the flight would take? There's this place, you MUST know of it. I've heard of this place, they've a big heated indoor pool, and it caters to us gals and you can get naked and party and no one will raise a squawk. How about it?"

I looked about myself, judging the total aura of the cheap room. It was typically stark temporary accommodation. The bed was standard, lighting was sufficient, but the color scheme was markedly garish. It was the epitome of cheap bad taste. Hoshi Sato wouldn't be caught dead in it.

How far I had fallen to think emotional thoughts for such petty transient reasons.

"This is adequate," I said to the clerk. "We'll take it." 

To complete the transaction, I paid in vend strips, rather than my small flat square credit filche. The clerk was not surprised by the manner of payment. She also may have had her own suppositions as to who we were and what we might hope to accomplish here, but her advanced years prompted her to keep her thoughts to herself.

In a wall mirror I caught a momentary glimpse of my white hair and many wrinkles. I knew much more about advanced years than I presently wished. The thought brought me a mental spasm of anger. I was an old Vulcan far from home.

Nonetheless I had this sweet stripling with me tonight.

No sooner had the clerk left than I felt soft fingers on my neck, on my cheek, in my short white old woman's hair. I closed my eyes to better appreciate it when fingers were supplemented with lips and tongue. I felt her fingers on my body, her need open and apparent. She moved in front of me in order to attack the binds of my supple leather jacket.

"Come on, sweetie, let's peel you out of this outfit of yours. And all that tight shiny charcoal turbofils is sexy as hell, but I want you naked now. Or do you want me naked first? Or do we do each other at the same time? How about we try to time it so we both wind up naked on that bed at the same time? I want to make love to those breasts of yours. I like breasts." She giggled then.

"I also like red-heads and blondes and big rears and all sorts of things. And right now I'm REALLY wild to find out about Vulcan women. Do you really like those cute ears sucked and licked?"

She did not talk of love, or eternity's, or promises. But then I had not expected her to do so. She was just tonight's young Hoshi Sato, nothing more. She had come for sex with the old woman, not for romance.

It had been almost two years since my last visit, but even at this state in my life I could still walk out of a place like the 'Twin Peaks' with a young female on my arm. I imagined it was because even now I was still a Vulcan. A rare and exotic species, reeking of ancient rites and dark secrets.

That and the shreds of regal beauty still clinging to me. Human definitions and human judgments, but still — beauty.

For a few spasms of seconds I felt like rushing out of here. Not running. No. I hadn't run before, I didn't contemplate it now.

"Hush!" I commanded. "Speak no more. I am your mistress now, and if you do not wish to feel my anger, you will be silent. Do what I say and nothing more."

She made as if to continue speaking, or disrobing me, or both. But I suddenly grasped her nearest breast with my hand. She yelped, more from surprise than hurt. It was necessary that my Slave be tamed first, before other things may come to fruition.

Thus it had always been. First the night's Hoshi Sato had to be subjugated, and then brought to orgasm after orgasm. Thus it would be this night as well.

At no time did I contemplate allowing her to bring me to release. That was for later, when I was once more in my nest, my innermost node of serenity and solitude. When I was once more alone.

"Hush!," I repeated. "You are mine, Hoshi Sato, and you will always be mine. You belong to me and you will always obey." I was tempted to bare down with my Vulcan strength, to elicit a sudden whimper from my Slave. To produce real pain in the soft female in my hands. I had been amongst humans for so long now that I could allow myself to inflict pain.

At least when I gave pain, I knew that emotion was real.

"Hush! Obey me, and I shall be merciful. Obstruct me tonight, Bottom, and you will regret your actions."

'Bottom' was the magic word. Understanding flickered across her face as well as a wry smile. She understood her role now, and I patiently waited for her response. She was not an innocent, or unlearned, despite her youth. Or her transparent and innocent demeanor.

She could accept my terms, or she could reject.

I would then leave if she rejected our new pattern. My body needed to use her, or else I would never have gone out hunting tonight. But there were others. There were always others.

A Vulcan at the mercy of her emotions. My face warmed with the shame of it. The shame steeled me. How many years had I now held the shame of hoping for the return of Hoshi?

I suddenly slapped her...Leanna? Yes, she gave me that name. Leanna. A name an innocent might have. 

The thought of apparently debauching her finally elicited an emotion in me resembling lust and love. I slapped her across the face again, and again, backhanded. Not with my full strength, however enfeebled I might feel now. I was still Vulcan in my strength. My movement was precisely gauged to shock, and, yes, hurt. Not to cripple. I could never hurt Hoshi, not even now in my twilight. I was a pile of ashes and I still existed in responses of a long-ago.

My Slave leaned forward to whisper quickly into my ear.

"ENTERPRISE", she said. I knew it was her control phrase. When she next said it, it meant she had had enough, and wished it to stop. Anything. Everything. She wished it to stop.

I shook for a second, feeling the depths of responses the single word instilled in me even now.

I was now deeply into The Game. That I was doing this out of reflex I had realized many years ago. A Vulcan reacting with emotions that by now didn't even exist any more. I was a shell.

My new Bottom might say her control word half a dozen times during this night. This young beauty might never say it. I told myself I should quickly discover her limits. Find them and respect them. Yes, she might wish some particular action to cease, and as a good Top I should honor my Slave's wish on this.

"ENTERPRISE", I agreed. "Now hush!

"Take off your clothes, slave," I ordered. "I will not sully my hands with your rags. Be quick about it, or you shall anger me."

When was it that I became habituated to human games? Back on that ship, with Reed and Tucker and Archer and the others. And Hoshi. Especially Hoshi. Not my first female, but she introduced me to so much. So much pain. And now?

A few errant emotions managed to leave fire trails in my mind and body. Now I loved the sheen of her black hair, the high curve of her forehead and the soft pulse in the hollow of her throat. The rounds of her perfect taut rear and the inviting indentations I hoped to find at the base of her spine. Hoshi had such sensitive indentations. She had loved for me to lick them. To kiss them before trailing downwards.

This Hoshi she sat on the bed so that she might remove her soft looking flats. I indicated with a gesture that she should keep her knee-hi socks. I liked some few soft things on my woman.

How long had it been since my last woman? Two years?

A better question; when had I cried in response to the ministrations of one?

With her pants and vest off, I indicated the Slave should stand before me. At attention, carefully placing her thumbs to her hips.

Such soft smooth hips. Not wrinkled, no, fire rather than ashes inside her. I already ached to taste her comes. I reached around and kneaded her perfect little round rear. Hoshi had had a small pair of cheeks. I had loved to fondle them. This Slave had a larger rear, but it made me feel errant sparkles of lust as I enjoyed their heft and softness. I pinched each a half dozen times. I turned her completely around. Facing away from me I might better watch her cheeks quiver in liquid waves as I continued slapping and pinching.

Hoshi had loved for me to paddle them.

Be honest, senile Vulcan. You loved it as well. You loved to lick the pain away afterwards. You loved to clean her body with your tongue. To penetrate her and tongue her and then enjoy her comes. How many times was my tongue and lips her washcloth?

Damn you, Hoshi Sato!

This one, her buttcheeks felt as if they belonged in my hands. Her memory bra went coagulated onto a dresser, and my hands were filled with the lovely giving weight of her breasts. The Slave gasped when I pinched their nipples. I pulled them up and away from her soft breasts, their darkness hardening into large knobs of desire. I intended to enjoy these treasures, not hurt them.

Beautiful nipples on exciting breasts! Pain welled inside me, and I must needs close my eyes. I still felt pain.

"Oh my, that really feels..." she began. Leanna it was.

"Hush!" I commanded again. "I said do not speak. You may speak when I tell you to. Not until then!" To accentuate my point, I spun her around again, and then told her to grab her ankles.

Such a sweet soft lovely rear on her! I loved it! 

How unlike Hoshi was from the women I had known on Vulcan. How she had inflamed me! How she had given me fire! How delicious she had been! Such a creature of lust she had been!

So calm in public. So constantly wet and demanding when alone with me. So long ago. I recalled the constant lubricity of her sex, the musky aroma of her enflamed pubes!

I recalled best how she had left me and hurt me.

My first impulse was tear this waiting flesh. My second impulse was to begin licking and kissing every square centimeter of Leanna's giving swells. To kneel and to delve between her legs and cheeks and put my tongue and lips on every exciting hidden part of her! To hold on to her hips until my desperate fingers make her bleed with the nectar of her orgasms! To clean her and love her and taste her comes. 

Feeling emotions again made me feel alive again. The Vulcan bitch must react emotionally to feel alive. Me. I was corrupt. I was no longer Vulcan. But then I had realized this truth decades and decades ago.

I did not caress and love and lick and enjoy my new Slave. Not yet. My slave had to be trained a little first.

When was it Hoshi taught me games like this? That first year. In many ways that was when I ceased being Vulcan.

Smack! Smack! I laid open-handed blow after blow on this dark-haired beauty's curving beauty. Smack after painful smack, until my Slave's cries were loud and begging. Smack after hurting smack until her ass glowed painfully red in the harsh lighting of our cheap bedroom. Smack after smack until my own hands hurt terribly, and the pain welled up my arms. She did not speak her control word. Why did I hurt worse inside because she did not use her control word?

I am confused.

I was crying when I left off my punishment. My tears fell on her soft skin, so yellowish in this light. I held her up, and guided her to the bed so she could lay face down and part way across it.

"Darling..." she again began.

"Hush!" I barked, even through my tears. "Dammit, Hoshi Sato, do you know what you've brought me to, here?" I caressed that lovely abused ass, my hands soft and loving now.

"I'm a Vulcan, an officer in the Vulcan SpaceForce, and one of the inheritors of the house of T'Shek'Dell. My house can trace its lineage back to the times of Chaos!

"And yet here I am, on Terra. I'm a teacher to humans now, I curse far too much, my emotional control is thoroughly shot to hell and back, and some nights all I can think of is how my happiest moments in life were spent with my head between your dear sweet aromatic warm thighs. I dream of your aroma in my nose, your taste in my mouth! 

"And I curse too much. I'd need to go into a month's long period of solitude and meditation to regain my control after all these years in StarFleet. If I went back to Vulcan now I'd be facing a necessary year in a retreat."

"If you..." she began to say.

"Hush!" I gently reminded her. "I have you now. We've been separated for far too long, but you're here now. I may be quite deranged for a Vulcan, but I remember how to make you come."

I got on my knees behind this flower-scented woman. I grasped her hips and burrowed my face forward into her bottom.

She was exquisite! All of her. Her tiniest orifice as well as her warm plump folds of her labia, the puffing redness of her vaginal place. It was a little difficult to love her when I was like this, so with a mere pat or two on her rump, Hoshi, Leanna, she flowed onto the bed, assuming the doggie position for me.

There! Much better! My tongue burrowed into the sweet scented glory of her squashy sex.

She came in less than four minutes, the first time. She was delicious before. A delight to my senses. Now her taste and smell blossomed into pure delight! I could not lick fast enough to devour as much of her as I wished!

After her second come, she collapsed onto her side. I used force to complete the roll, until her belly lay open to a concentrated assault by my mouth.

Her thick kinky body hairs were such a joy! I rose up and sat beside her.

For long minutes I began to cry real tears. There is little salt in a Vulcan's tears. Genetic imperatives. We come from a desert planet.

"Enterprise", I murmured.

Leanna rose to hold me, to rock me, to comfort me, to let me shed my useless and very un-Vulcan emotional tears. This was an irrational response to what was a rehearsed and carefully orchestrated sexual scenario. After all, I had done it a hundred times before.

I pick up a stranger, someone that means nothing to me. Then I abused her until the rage lessened and I could allow myself to give her physical sexual release. It was always a woman. After Hoshi I knew I could not abide the sexual touch of males. It had to be female, and I dared not let her make me come. Hoshi had made me come and then left me. I'd lose all control if this replacement woman made me come. I must not come. A simple agenda accomplished often before this night.

Now, tonight, I was too weak to continue.

In time I relaxed, and Leanna kissed my saltless tears away. In time she rocked me until I was but a bag of flesh and bones. No longer Vulcan.

Not even hurting so much. "Enterprise" I murmured again.

My night's brunette rose up then, and tugged off my bootlets. She kept pushing my weak body back on the bed whenever I might have objected. She showed her skill with other women's clothes by easily filleting me out of my tight pants as well. She giggled as she forced them off me.

"I don't have sex with women," I stated in a low voice. She smiled slightly and gazed intently at me.

"You mean you don't let the other gal make you come? Really? Not ever? Not ever ever?" She returned to her self-imposed task of disrobing me.

I could have stopped her, but I was no longer in control.

"Never met one of you gals before," she continued. "How can you bare to taste all that wonderful sex butter out of a woman and then not give the other gal the pleasure of tasting yours?

"That's cruel! 

"Now, the girls I know, we get together, we fuck our brains out and then we fuck some more. Very uncomplicated. You should try it. Fuck, and fuck, and fuck, and enjoy each one better than the last."

Leaning over me, and worming my arms out of my jacket she gave me an odd look. She searched my ring finger, in case I was married according to human custom. "Or do you just come for men?"

I didn't answer, so she continued. Right arm out, left arm out, unbind the soft pink blouse. She hefted my old drooping breasts in their transparent container, making a moue at their fluid movements. "I've never met anyone with a transparent bra before. Are you sure you didn't come to the 'Twin Peaks' looking for my kind of fun?"

Perhaps I had. Yes. Vulcans can be honest, even in old age.

She struck forward like a desert snake. Sudden and deadly accurate.

Ravenous brunette. Sucking my nipples right through my bra.

"Ouch!" I yelped, when she bit down hard.

"Hush!" she demanded.

It was pleasant letting someone else be in control. There was so little secondary or tertiary emotional stress and strain.

"If you like guys, relax, lean back, and prepare yourself for a new and very pleasant experience. Liking a woman doesn't necessarily mean you can't like guys too. Just think of it as a feast in an unfamiliar restaurant."

She smiled as she got my bra off and fingered my spiking nipples.

"But we aren't any stranger to girl love, are we?"

I made to raise my hips and slide my panties off, but she put a hand on my belly to stop me.

She knelt between my legs, pulling my unresisting rear closer to the edge. I groaned as she examined me, as she fondled me, as she began to masturbate me through my panties.

"Black silk," she purred. "Not Turbofils, but real ancient marvelous black silk with an Angel's face embroidered on the crotch. Your pussy had better be absolutely truly fantastically gorgeous after putting it in such a remarkable gift wrap.

"You care to tell me you weren't unconsciously or otherwise hoping to get well and truly laid tonight? You decide to wear these things and you weren't hoping with every molecule of your body and soul that some randy young female wouldn't rape you to a fare thee well?"

She leaned forward and took most of me into her mouth, biting down on my sex, prompting me to immediately raise my feet to the ceiling and spread my legs until the muscles in my thighs became livid with the sudden pain.

I came on her wonderfully chewing mouth immediately.

She continued to chew me, hurting me and sparking me and making me shudder with gasps of breath as I quickly came again. I had forgotten how wonderful and natural the ride could be.

I tried to roll away and she followed, her hands busy in my sex now. I got on my hands and knees at her prompting and she fingered my slot with thumb knuckle and fingers until I cried out loud in my next orgasm. Her rubbing my insides with that embroidered Angel's face was mind-numbing.

For varied reasons I told myself I would never have sex again without my panties staying on. It felt so good to be filled with silken cloth and wriggling finger.

I was imagining having sex again. I wasn't mad, furious, hurting, angry at the thought either.

Beautiful brunette! Lovely long curly hair. I ran my fingers through it as her mouth continued to once more use me through my soaked panties. I didn't come again, but it felt glorious to be worked in this manner. I could have spent the night being mouthed by my new master this way.

Somehow she rolled me side to side and removed my dripping panties. Lovely strong vixen!

"I keep these," she proclaimed. I lay helpless on the bed as she tried them on. "My souvenir. I love presents and this is the one you just gave me.

"Maybe I'll start a trophy chest.

"Ooooh!" she said. "Nice fit, your ass is also too big, just like mine. Damn, but it feels great to have them on my crotch. Just knowing why they're wet makes ME wet!" She turned and began modeling them for me.

"Do I look sexy in them?"

I spoke in automatic reflex, and mentally chided myself for the human clich.

"You look good enough to eat," I said.

She cocked a hip and a smile at me. "Care for me to make you eat those words?"

* * *

I awoke, for a moment disoriented. In a strange bed, with strange smells. Only centimeters away lay a young human female groin. Suddenly the aroma made me faint.

Immediately I had moved closer, so that I might once more dine on this creature.

I tried to lick her flavor off each and every curly hair. My fingers entered her without resistance, and she came on their pumping insistence.

She scooted back from me, giggling. Then I felt her hands grasping my old flabby hips and bring her own sweet face to my body hairs.

* * *

We had been napping again, and her fingers idly investigating my groin hairs wakened me. She smiled, inserted a finger inside me, and brought it out for me to lick clean. Then she did the same with her own vaginal tube, giving me the flavor of herself.

"Do all Vulcans possess such beautifully soft crotch hairs?" she innocently asked.

"As opposed to the wiry and stiff mounds of body hair on human females?"

"Betazoid," she reminded. 

"Human hairs are tightly curled, yes," I answered, "and yes, all Vulcans have soft gentle mounds of hair in their groins. The males as well." I added.

"You've inspected them all?" she teased. "Every female Vulcan?"

"A few. Vulcan women...We satisfy each other frequently."

Carefully I did not tell her why it was an imperative in our culture. Unlike the males, our sex drive is always in function mode. We have made a custom out of what was a necessity.

"It is customary there, and not socially rehensible as it is in human space. Three of my first four lovers, back on Vulcan, were other females. And yes, they were all older."

I, a Vulcan, smiled for her. "And now I'm playing the part of the older female. I just hope I pleased you, little mind reader."

"You should talk. Exaggerated rumor for both our races," she replied. "My Mother can do it pretty good, but for the most part we just sense emotions extremely well. And yes, it's a pain in the neck sometimes.

"But then I've been spared some disastrous love affairs, as well. It's difficult for your ordinary insincere lover to leave no sign of their true feelings."

I nodded in agreement, idly fingering her tasty little nipples. "I do wonder what brings a Betazoid to Terra. And though I am revealed as a depraved old debaucher, just how old are you?"

First she lifted one of my tired old drooping breasts and suckled on the nipple. I allowed it. I hoped she'd return to nuzzling on my ears. Vulcan's do enjoy ear-oriented foreplay.

"Old enough by Terran standards. I'm legal, and I've had female lovers before. Older ones too. Friends of my mother, and she must have guessed many years ago.

"First girl, she was a playmate, years ago, so don't feel you've ruined the life of some innocent. I'm of age and more. I may look like some teenager, but I'm of my majority. I look younger than I am, that is all. People of our race will live for centuries, and incidentally my Mother is almost seventy by Terran standards, but looks not a day over twenty-five.

"Speaking of whom, she's settled into the suite at the  
Drake Hotel with some old skinny blond named Chrissie Church or Chapel or something."

"You don't feel I'm too old for you?" I asked again.

"It wasn't THAT dark in the 'Twin Peaks', my dear old sweet lech. I could see all your wrinkles, and knew you were past the first flush of youth. If I was put off by your being such an older woman, I'd have never let you pick me up. My choice, and don't forget it.

"By the way, I think your groin hairs all being snowy white is marvelous! Old age or genetic?" I said old age. Extreme old age. I was still a pervert for picking up such a young woman as Leanna. Leanna was quite willing, but I was still a pervert by both Vulcan and Terran standards.

"About my using the name Hoshi..." I began, but she laid a finger on my lips.

"Hush!", she whispered tenderly. "I can feel the hurt, believe me I can." She kissed my breast. "There was a lot of love between you two, and it all fell apart somehow. How, where, when, that's your business. I'm just sorry for you that it ended with so much pain." 

Yes, a lot of pain.

Managing somehow to smile, I continued my cross-examination. "Why did you choose the word "ENTERPRISE" for your control word?" I asked.

"After the way Kirk's latest return to Earth has filled all the media? Just an accident."

Sudden insight by my new lover. "Did you serve on the first one, the one with Reed and Tucker and..."

"Hell," she cursed. "You're HER, aren't you?

"And just how WAS it on the ENTERPRISE?" she bubbled on. "Maybe I'll be on the next one they build. I think I might like StarFleet. They say they need Betazoid counselors."

I nodded, said we could talk later. Then she got up on her knees to shake my hand. I smiled and waved her back beside me on the bed. She immediately returned to sucking on my breast. 

Splendid little girl. So very young. When did I descend to preferring younger girls? I need to return to Vulcan. I need to find that part of me which has gone missing.

If nothing else I now knew my days as a Top was over. Maybe I didn't even hurt so much now.

"I've never had a Betazoid girl before," I continued. "Do all of you delightful little females there like older females? Maybe I should vacation there."

"A few of us like older females, yes. By the way, in the short term, if you don't mind, we can stay in my room at the Drake. You could meet my Mother, and she doesn't look a day over human twenty-five, even if she IS seventy.

"Not for a family threesome, I hope," I quipped. "By the way, Leanna is a lovely name."

"There was too much noise at the 'Twin Peaks', I guess. The name is Deanna," she corrected. "Deanna Troi."


End file.
